Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols
by Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith
Summary: Fun holiday songs with a YYH twist! Most are on Kurama, Hiei, or the whole group. Please enjoy and happy holidays!
1. Twelve Days of Christmas

Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols – Amaruk Wolfheart

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings/Pairings:** Not for fans of Karasu! No pairings.

**Notes:** I am not going to write the entire thing out (as I doubt most people have the patience to read through all of it) but instead will write out the verse. If you want to sing the whole thing yourself, feel free. ;) A Kurama-centric song.

**-Rutile's Spectacularly Amazing Disclaimer-** The author did not create the characters mentioned. The author did not create the songs used. The author merely used the characters and butchered the songs. That is all. Thank you.

* * *

Song One: The Twelve Days of Christmas

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Kurama sent to me…

Twelve leaping foxes

Eleven petals swirling

Ten glowing Lamp Weeds

Nine flowers humming

Eight plants a-dancing

Seven trees a-growing

Six bushes blooming

Five gold roses

Four silver foxes

Three Rose Whips

Two singing plants

And a Death Tree eating Karasu!


	2. Here Comes Santa Claus

Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols – Amaruk Wolfheart

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings/Pairings:** None.

**Notes:** A Hiei-centric song.

* * *

Song 2: Here Comes Santa Claus

Here comes Hiei Claus  
Here comes Hiei Claus  
Right down Hiei Claus lane!  
Kuwabara is his reindeer pulling on the reins  
Alarms are ringing, children screaming  
All is scary tonight  
Lock your doors and say your prayers  
'Cuz Hiei Claus comes tonight!

Here comes Hiei Claus  
Here comes Hiei Claus  
Right down Hiei Claus lane!  
He's got a bag that's filled with stuff to kill someone again  
Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle  
What a frightening sight  
Jump in bed and cover up your head  
'Cuz Hiei Claus comes tonight!

Here comes Hiei Claus  
Here comes Hiei Claus  
Right down Hiei Claus lane!  
He doesn't care if you're rich or poor he hates you just the same  
Hiei doesn't care if we're God's children  
And that makes a frightening plight  
Fill your hearts with Christmas fear  
'Cuz Hiei Claus comes tonight!

Here comes Hiei Claus  
Here comes Hiei Claus  
Right down Hiei Claus lane!  
He'll be around when alarms ring out that he's been seen again  
Peace on Earth will come to all if we avoid firelight  
Let's give thanks to the Lord above that you're still alive tonight  
That Hiei didn't kill ya tonight!


	3. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols – Amaruk Wolfheart

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings/Pairings: **None.

**Notes:** A general song.

* * *

Song 3: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

Rockin' around the Dark Tournament  
At the tournament party hop.  
Weapons are hung where you can see  
Unfortunate souls have dropped!

Rockin' around the Dark Tournament  
Let the tournament spirit ring.  
Later we'll have some funerals  
And we'll do some caroling!

You will get a sentimental feelin'  
When you hear  
Voices screaming, "Please have mercy!"  
Deck! the first demon that you see

Rockin' around the Dark Tournament  
Have a happy fightin' day.  
Ev'ryone destroyin' stuff merrily  
In the old destructive way!

-repeat last two stanzas-


	4. Jingle Bell Rock

Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols – Amaruk Wolfheart

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings/Pairings:** Another song which is not particularly Karasu-friendly.

**Notes:** A Kurama-centric song.

* * *

Song 4: Jingle Bell Rock

Kurama, Kurama, Kurama Rock!  
The Rose Whip swings and the Death Tree sings  
Growin' and glowin', a bushel of fun  
Now the Kura-hop has begun!

Kurama, Kurama, Kurama Rock!  
The Death Tree chimes, the Rose Whip keeps time  
Fightin' and smitin' in the Makai square  
In the plant-filled air!

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To fight the night away!  
Kurama time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-demon sleigh

Giddy-up Karasu, pick up your feet  
Jingle around Makai!  
And please remember, no bombs are allowed  
'Cuz it's the Kurama Rock!

-repeat lines 5 – 15-

'Cuz that's the Kurama  
That's the Kurama  
That's the Kurama Rock!


	5. Jingle Bells

Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols – Amaruk Wolfheart

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings/Pairings: **Still not a song for Karasu fans.

**Notes: **A Kurama-centric song with Hiei's unwilling participation.

* * *

Song 5: Jingle Bells

Dashing through Makai  
With a silver-haired Yoko  
Flailing a Rose Whip  
Through the entire show!  
Hiei's looking ticked  
'Cuz we made him tag along  
And now he's glaring right at me  
'Cuz I made up this song!

Kurama, Kurama  
Kura all the way!  
Oh what fun it's gonna be  
To watch him save the day!

(repeat refrain)

Now the ground is red  
I think it might be blood…  
But it's best not to ask  
When Hiei's looking smug.  
So now we'll steal a sleigh  
But we still need a horse  
Then Yoko finds the perfect one -  
It's Karasu of course!

Oh, Kurama, Kurama  
Kura all the way!  
Oh what fun it's gonna be  
To watch him save the day!

Kurama, Kurama  
Kura all day long!  
Oh good gosh, what fun I've had  
As I sang this crazy song!


	6. Deck the Halls

Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols – Amaruk Wolfheart

**Spoilers: **None.

**Warnings/Pairings:** None.

**Notes:** A group song.

* * *

Song 6: Deck the Halls

Deck the halls with Hiei plushes  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Don't forget Kurama's bushes  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Don we now tantei apparel  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Kuwabara tries to carol  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!

See the blazing fires before us  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Strike the gongs to Yukina's chorus  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Follow Botan's merry dancing  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Laugh at Yusuke's crazy prancing  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!

That's the way the old year passes  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!  
With the roses in their masses  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Sing the fun songs all together  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Friendships last through wind and weather  
Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Hakusho!


	7. Santa's Beard

Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols – Amaruk Wolfheart

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings/Pairings:** None.

**Notes:** I don't know if as many people will know this song, but I amused myself with it. ;) A Hiei-centric song.

* * *

Song 7: Santa's Beard

"I wanna meet Santa Claus, the real real Santa  
I wanna meet Santa Claus, the real real Santa  
I wanna see Santa Claus, the real real Santa!"  
He wants to meet ol' Santa Claus…

I took my brother to department store  
He wanted to show Santa his Christmas list  
He stood in line and he shook like a leaf  
He's only five-and-a-half goin' on six

"Is it really Santa Claus, really really Santa?  
Is that really Santa Claus, really really Santa?  
Is that really Santa Claus, really really Santa?"  
Hope he thinks that's Santa Claus…

I picked him up and put him on "Santa's" lap  
And then he pulled the katana out its sheath  
He yanked the band right on off his head  
And in three eyes I could see dragon teeth

"You're not really Santa Claus, you're really not Santa  
You're not Santa Claus, you're not really Santa  
You're not Santa Claus, you're really not Santa!"  
Hiei's just helping Santa Claus…

_(Kurama, I'm not staying any longer! The bet's off! AGH! __Get these disgusting little ningens away from me before I kill them all!)_

Hiei's helping Santa Claus, the real real Santa  
Hiei's helping Santa Claus, the real real Santa  
Hiei's helping Santa Claus, the real real Santa  
Hiei's just helping Santa Claus!

-repeat last stanza-


	8. Feliz Navidad

Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols – Amaruk Wolfheart

Spoilers: None.

Warnings/Pairings: None.

Notes: My last carol! It's a group song, and my personal favorite. A huge "thank you" to all reviewers. I hope you enjoyed the carols. Have a wonderful holiday everyone!

* * *

Song 8: Feliz Navidad

Hiei, Kurama  
Botan, Yukina  
Genkai, Koenma  
And Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara

-repeat-

We wanna wish you some Yu Yu Hakusho!  
We wanna wish you some Yu Yu Hakusho!  
We wanna wish you some Yu Yu Hakusho from the bottom of our hearts!

-repeat-

Shishi, Toguro  
Bui and Sakyo  
Bakken and Rando  
And Ichigaki, Momotaro

-repeat-

We wanna wish you some Yu Yu Hakusho!  
We wanna wish you some Yu Yu Hakusho!  
We wanna wish you some Yu Yu Hakusho from the bottom of our hearts!

-repeat-

Chu, Jin and Rinku  
Touya, plus a Puu  
Sister Shizuru  
And George, Ayame, Kido, Kaito Yuu

-repeat-

We wanna wish you some Yu Yu Hakusho!  
We wanna wish you some Yu Yu Hakusho!  
We wanna wish you some Yu Yu Hakusho from the bottom of our hearts!

-repeat-

Hiei, Kurama  
Botan, Yukina  
Genkai, Koenma  
And Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara!


End file.
